In Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is disclosed that certain pyrazole compounds are useful as herbicides, and some other herbicides which can be used as mixed with such compounds, are exemplified. Patent Document 3 discloses mixed use of certain pyrazole compounds with other herbicides. However, these documents do not specifically disclose a herbicidal composition comprising as active ingredients a herbicidal benzoylpyrazole compound represented by the following formula (I) and other herbicidal compound.    [PATENT DOCUMENT 1] EP352543A    [PATENT DOCUMENT 2] WO2008/065907    [PATENT DOCUMENT 3] WO2008/093840